Mist566
“Disney Create was an amazing experience for me. I learned so much about art and met many great people, which would change my life. Now that's gone, but the memories, the joy, will always remain in my heart, with days of nostalgia and remembrance. But still, we are Disney's Creators, and we will keep creating. In the end, '''happy times do live forever'.”''' -Mist566 “Mist is teh most amazing person in the whole universe.” -CANDiFLOSS :D Mist566 ended her sexy Disney Create career as a semi-popular artist with 775 fans, 15,842 stars, and 121,540 D-Points. She was mostly famous for drawing her OSCs, but also drew wolves, PPGs, and the like sometimes, along with practicing other styles. ~Hey there, I'm Mist! Feel free to call me whatever you want, though. :3 (Misty, Mistu, Miest, Merst, Moist, Mistymoo, Monkey, etc.) Note: This page is a mess, but who cares? Origin of D-name Originally, I had a Club Penguin account. When I was thinking of what to name it, I originally thought of my cat: Mist. Since that was taken, I had to add some numbers, so I chose 66. There, Mist66. Meawhile after, I found DC. Making that name, I just chose the usual, Mist66. But, silly me, I accidentally typoed it, so there I put a 5. I got Mist566. xD Personality Most say I'm shy, smart, quiet, kind, a good student, creative, and artistic. Once you get to know me, though, I'll be louder, funny, and EPIC! xD I usually try hold it in when I'm mad, but I can really get annoyed. I won't get super-mad in public, though. Whenever I think someone is wrong or I think they should agree with me, I always try to prove my point and get them to agree. Honestly, I am a big procrastinator. Apparently I'm like a RIOAD? Yeah. And yeah I'm a special person. Here's what I put for application-things: Shy, quiet, at first, but when you get to know me I am fun, loud, exciting, and funny. I try to get my way sometimes, and prove my point, but I'm always a sort of "teacher's pet," obedient, type of person, very smart, creative, hardworking and clever. I can be insecure, though... Terms Sometimes, I use "terms" of my own. I have my own way of saying things, basically. Here's a list: WTFM - 'stands for "What the flying Mist;" term for "WTF" or "WTH" which you all know what those mean. '''Werbert - '"welcome back" Appearance http://i445.photobucket.com/albums/qq176/i_am_snow/Gintama%20gif/tumblr_lsd8nyvluc1qemlnz.gif I look like this #goodtimes If you saw me, you'd see I look like this: *Long, messy brown hair, normally in a French braid *Deep brown eyes *I kinda have freckles *And I basically look like my DC self. I mean how close can you get? lol Characters Long list. xD (Note:'' Italics'' mean they were never shown on DC) Original Sonic Characters: Disney-Create-Mist566-HAPPY-NEW-YEARS-D-2014.jpg|This is not exactly an OC, but sometimes I draw myself as a cat ^-^ April ashley.jpg|April, my OSC; also my main mascot Disney-Create-Mist566-Nickolettes-New-Look-D.jpg|Nickolette, my OSC If You Say So, Krissiepoo wut wut wut have you done woman D-.png|Christopher (Kris), my OSC Disney-Create-Mist566-Kyras-Bio-c.jpg|Kyra, my OSC (Earlier known as "Bunny") For Syd and Lilliana.jpg|Lilac, my OSC (right) Stripetail Ref.jpg|Stripetail, my fursona (Warrior cats inspired) Disney-Create-Mist566-Royalty-Contest-3 (1).jpg|Icy-Blue, my fursona Disney-Create-Mist566-My-Wolfcoon-Avril-Thxmkaymickey.jpg|Avril, my wolfcoon (given to me by Mkaymickey) Disney-Create-Mist566-For-Battybat8-3.jpg|Violet, my wolf (left; given to me by wolf_luver1290) Disney-Create-Mist566-My-Cat-Foxy-FoxFace-3.jpg|Foxface/Foxy, my Warriors cat OC, made after my cat Disney-Create-Mist566-Drawcember-Day-2-Unicorn.jpg|Peppermint Cane, my MLP OC Solar Spirit.jpg|Solar Spirit, my pony OC Foggy Rose Rose Heart.jpg|Rose Heart and Foggy Rose, my MLP characters (given to me by Misty-moon-7) *April the Hedgehog *Nickolette the Hedgehog *Christopher (Kris) the Cat *Lilac the Arctic Fox *Kyra the Rabbit *Monique the Wolf *''Bruno the Hedgehog'' *''Devin the Hedgehog'' *''3D the Dingo/Arctic Fox'' *''Cobalt the Wolf'' *''Iron the Wolf'' *''Nickle the Wolf'' *''Agnesa the Fox/Cat'' *''DJ the Wolf'' *''Sparkle the hedgehog'' *''Jennifer the wolf'' *''Christin the Wolf'' Some are just hiding in the midst of the darkness, waiting for their chance to appear with a smile. Wow cheesy. ''(Others are dead) Wolves/Fursonas: *Icy-Blue the Arctic Fox *Vio the Wolf *Avril the Wolf There are a lot of unnamed wolves. Warriors Cats: *Stripetail *Foxface *''Mistfoot *''Amberfur'' *''Jaytalon'' *''Bluejaw'' *''Lostheart'' Yeah, a lot more for this, too. My Little Pony Original Characters: *Peppermint Cane *Solar Spirit *Rose Heart *Foggy Rose *''Curly Heart'' *''Dubstep Remix'' *''Princess Candy Floss'' Yes, yes, there are many more here lol. Collab Accounts ArtMonsterz was my first collab account, consisting of Katebith, 123lovelost, oO_Birdie_Oo, Minecraft4ever, pengytess, Shelbybeagle, Pinkshimmer16, Tablet001, and Midnite_Eclipse. I was most active on it, though it's banned now. :c Paint_Puppies was my second account that Cutie kindly asked me to join. I never made a picture, though, and now it's banned. :c Cutie_Cat1001, Candifloss, LLDelapa, Vampireart4, Lilderpderp, 123Lovelost, MysticMeadows, birdie*22, petshopface, and TB001 were in it. BestWolfFriends was my third collab account which petshopface asked me to be in. During the time collabs were shutting down, this was one of the last to stay up, but it is sadly banned now. This collab had the artists denim03, petshopface, and lilythewolf11 participating in it. Others Not to mention there have been some new collabs going on. They're not exactly official, no names or anything, but I am part of at least two. xD Interests *http://i1344.photobucket.com/albums/p643/candifloss101/lolthisgif_zps42b854f5.gifvery good times *I love, love, love, drawing. Obviously! *I also love school. My teachers and friends say I'm smart... lol *Writing. I mainly love writing fiction, about my characters, Warriors cats, or my pets. *Reading! It's so amazing to get lost in a book!! I especially love the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. *Playing video games. I have fun with that, whether it's on the computer, Wii, or DSi/3DS. * #InternetRocksSoImInterestedInIt Inspirations I love ''so ''many artists on DC, it's hard to name them all! Whether they draw OSCs or help me learn another style, I love them to bits! Here are just some of them: *I'd have to say all my DCFs! You guys are all amazing! :3 http://i902.photobucket.com/albums/ac230/moist566/Love-emoticon_zpsf18447ee.gif *Moon0123 *BlueScribble *isparklehearts *ShadowCoolHog *InspireStorm *theTARDISrocks *Imagine_That_17 *ECLIPSED_MOON13 *Fireyflamefairy1 *RustyScreech *ROCKY-COOKIE *fairy_fun099 *Mockingjay1001 *Im_pawprintz *Mudstar123 *Cutie_Cat1001 *Skellington_Rox *dogdaisypoodle *BoBoJoe *keepitup13 *speedchatplusrocks *paintsplaterz *Candifloss *Psitta *Lilderpderp *theyashd *jellybeans411 *Nuzzle49 *NeonDuctTape *lil_nan *Yippers *Tinton2 *123LoveLost *Pensandpaint3000 *SLiNKi47 *Artwonder12 *xXsparkwolfXx *Midnite_Eclipse *Yippy-Yap-Yap *Niniwashere *larissa14 *ROTTWEILERCAKE *Neonspadia *yorkiepoo1234 *Firefly-7 *Under_Par *CreateBeSpecial *Battybat8 *Tablet001 So many more; I can't think of ''all ''of them! Disney Create Wifes * Under_Par ♥ Disney Create Friends Wow, this'll be hard to name all of them! If I forgot someone, feel free to add yourself or another artist you know I'm friends with. (I mix these up so no one's sad or anything for being last! Same with inspirations. ^-^) Just know I love you all so much! Thank you for being amazing and supporting me. <3 *Mushirules101 & jes202 (My siblings :P) *Ghoulgirlgotspirit10 *Ally101- *Under_Par *lilythewolf11 *Tiger-lover-art *Fox_Girl106 *Glowb *AMM122 *BoBoJoe *Elegantly_Art1 *Antherax (Nalakins) *Jesskitty (Sunnykitty123) *Theyashd *oO_birdie_Oo *Mudstar123 *Rose20_23 *Psitta *Flyingace4 *Blue_Moon832 *123lovelost *Mockingjay1001 *Puppylove1x *Moon0123 *Battybat8 *Tablet001 *VEEN-RED-ROSE *kelcie19 *koko008 *BlueBubblesGirl *XDlucky3XD *CreateBeSpecial *GreenCats123 *Sarasparks *petshopface *Tiger_GirlXD (Guest524921096) *Epic-ninjagirlxD *Chocochic01 *Raventhepersonlol (xXRavenLightXx) *SelenaVictoria88 *ChIcKeN_LuVeR *Sapphirely (one of my first) *lacee100 *g-cat123 *adysonsuperfan *Lilderpderp *KittyGirl2012 *Rapunzelosum *isparklehearts *jindoo *Zuesdemigod2002 *denim03 *Guest473701087 *I Love Mulan (WaltDisneysMulan) *DiamondMaster *01disneyfan01 *Ghost_G1rl (one of my first) *Kletom *Pinkshimmer16 *Cutie_Cat1001 *Frankentine274 *Candifloss *xmagicflutex *ChibiChibi22 *RC12 (ROCKY-COOKIE) *xXsparkwolfXx *BaltoCreations *sugarplumpeach *sbeccas *Casualgirl10 *Eclipseowl (Guest526748974) *neonpuppy159 *Rubyspikedina (one of my first) *clankgirl (one of my first) *pensandpaint3000 *Jetblackj *kittykatkoko *CARSgirl *puppydog58 *Verena-Chan *Rustyscreech *Borealowl *Shadowed-heart *Guest525004358 *Vampireart4 *Totally_me245 (Spark_eye245) *GraceRaincloud *ROTTWEILERCAKE *Firefly-7 *Katebith *Midnite_Eclipse *Izzy_500 *disneycreate444 *Sonamy4everfan1 *TeamFinnickOdair *happytree2000 *Jerusalem101 (one of my first) *MysticMeadows *Starsparkle27 *Zeldaisgreat *mkaymickey *ShelbyBeagle *Oxaleise *Funny34650 (animals_12) *JubiLizzy123 *Tiftif2003 *Sedellabella *Iwantpeace *Flyingace4 *More people whom I cannot think of at the moment xD Likes / Loves *ZE WIKI OF COURSE ;w; *MY WONDERFUL WIFE PAR *DOCTOR WHO AND MATT SMITH :D (Let's see if I like Capaldi...) *Sonic :D (The games, characters, and art style lol) *Drawing... Oh how did you guess? *Writing *Friends and family *Helping people *Being happy *Being a Christian ^-^ *Smiling *Animals *Pets *DISNEY CREATE FTW *The Internet <3 xD *Making someone laugh/smile *Mah best buds *Making stuff *School (likeable to certain levels) *YOU GUYS ; U ; *My teachers, most of the time *The Warriors series :D *Sleep :3 *Food =) *Music ~ =D *YouTube of course :D lol I waste too much time with it. (''YouTubers I like: ''PewDiePie, Vsauce, Tobuscus, Smosh, CutiePieMarzia, TheFineBros, Macbarbie07, AllTimeTens, SplashKittyArtist, etc.) *Select people *Gifs. Okay, gifs are awesome. xD *Bowties are cool. *NARWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALZ *Giraffes *W* *Ponies OUO *You know how much I liek waffles. No you do not. *My little pony is pretty cool too, bro. *Organs ORGANIZING THINGS. *Games with themes :3 *CHRISTMASSSS *N-U-T-E-L-L-A. *Chocolate :D *Trolling. I mean harmless trolling to gullible people lol... *Stuffffffz & YOUR FACE *words with lines thru them Dislikes *''Excessive ''cussing/swearing/cursing http://i902.photobucket.com/albums/ac230/moist566/sad_face_zps1789db07.gif *Mean/rude people/bullies *Having to do something for someone else, that's against what I wanted *Being hungry *Seeing sad people/being sad *An artless world *Not getting to chat or see you guys D: *Hypocrites *Disney Online services. ffffffffffffffffffff *me lol *Really snotty, "popular", people who are like, "I'm the best! You all should listen to me because I'm perfect, and you're stupid!" Like I hate snobs lol. *Copiers/art theft ._. *Things/people dying... ;n; *Fights :c *Being bored.... *Losing stuff *o* *Homework GAH *Being really cold OR, or being really hot o3-" *When people leave... ;w; *Useless pages e.o *The human race. *Stupid trolls. (You see? lol) *Etc, other negative things & YOUR FACE *How I used to type and what I said. Wow you're lame, Mist. Favorites '''Favorite show: Supernatural and Doctor Whoooo Favorite book series: Warriors by Erin Hunter! >:D Favorite songs: I don't know, really; I have a lot. '' '''Favorite sport:' I kinda suck at sports. But I will beat you at a game of Silent Ball. >:3 Favorite food: My Dad's... HAMBUGAHS!! :D Favorite outfit: I don't have a certain favorite, but I guess I basically like comfy things, sneakers, comfy jeans, colorful things, etc. Favorite drink: Water, I guess. I do like Sprite though Favorite subject: In school? I'd say art or English Language Arts Favorite color: '''Purple, a bright one, has always been my favorite. Though, I use a lot of different shades of blue for Mist (my DC account), so I like blue too. '''Favorite band: '''I LIKE MAROON 5 & IMAGINE DRAGONS. 1D is cool too. '''Favorite music genres: I don't really know. My music choice ranges. XD Questions Answered Feel free to ask me anything! :D Thank you Candi for coming to me for your questions. 'Can we be friends? '''Of course, I love making friends! The answer is, and will always be, yes. :D (Feel free to add yourself to the friends section!) '''Do you use a tablet or mouse? '''Although I do have a tablet which I got for Christmas 2013, I rarely use it (due to the fact that it's not connected to my main computer and I'm mostly better at using a mouse). I'm a mousie :3 Question from Candi: '"whats ur 3 favorite colors" 'My 3 favorites would have to be a neon blue, a pinkish purply violet thing (the color April is), and a neon/darkish purple. Question from Candi: '"Can you tell me how rocks form? k thanks -candi" 'The rock cycle. Question from Candi: '"'How long can a little girl hold her breath? I gotta do stuff soon so thx -candi" Are you suffocating Kindergardeners. Bad Candi bad. Question from Candi:'"HEY HOW DO I TURN OFF CAPS LOCK. I TURNED IT ON AND I CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN IT OFF - CANDI" Here do you need a video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYDes9U6TSY I think this one is perfect for you. Question from Candi: '"IS IT OKAY TO BOIL HEADPHONES? -CANDI" '''No. I suggest you go buy a flamethrower and burn them with fire. Question from Candi: '"HOW DO I TAKE CARE OF MY PET POTATO? I JUST GOT ONE YESTERDAY BUT IDK WHAT TO DO -CANDI" 'He probably wants a mate, you should get him one. Make sure you feed the potato ''but just don't make him a cannibal. Question from Candi: '"DO MIDGETS have night vision? omg i turned off the caps somehow. thanks mist! -candi" '''Oh you're welcome I knew it'd work. And of course midgets have night vision. Why do you think that Snow White simply adored the seven dwarfs? They helped her pick berries at night. Yeah. It's quite probably that midgets do in fact have night vision. Question from Candi: '"Does looking at a picture of the sun hurt your eyes??? -candi" Feel the burn. '' Question from Grace: '"'I just got a rock.should i put it the microwave? owo" Yes That is step 6 of the recipe. Enjoy your meal! (Just make sure it only burns to a crisp, no more.) RANDOM USELESS FACTS TIME :D *I honestly don't know how to ride a bicycle don't make fun of me o-o *My best friend and I are obsessed with Warriors cats and we pretend we are them. :3 I'm Stripetail and she's Amberfur. *When I grow up, I want to be: A teacher, a lawyer, and/or an author *I've had a DC account since August of 2010, when I was going to second grade. I remember writing a story in class about a picture my sister drew of Mickey Mouse. CX *I am grateful for every single one of my fans, thank you! =) *I tend to use "xD" a lot..... xD I also use "lol" a lot more now thank you wiki. *I love looking at my old pictures/comments on DC and just be like, "I was that stupid and horrible back then?" xD *I made an account before because I was bored.... SSH, DON'T TELL ANYONE! xD I tried to make it look like it wasn't me... http://disney.go.com/create/artists/Guest473355430 (Sunset_102) *I am allergic to pomegranites, or at least Pom juice... xD Notes from Friends Want something to say? Leave a note here please! Thank you! <3 ''“Mist is teh most amazing person in the whole universe.”'' -CANDiFLOSS :D ''“Mist is a wonderful artist and friend.”'' -Elegantly_Art1 <3 '''“mist is super awesome and she got some mad swag bro'”'' ''-''starsparkle27 B3 “Mist will always be there for you, through your up's and down's! ''No matter where you are, or how you're feeling, she will find a way to make you happy. ♥”'' -123LoveLost ''“Mist is a wonderful person who will never eat you, no matter how flumping annoying you become, and will find bacon to eat instead. Even if you annoyed her, she will give you one piece of bacon <3”'' -KLETOM “Mistymoo will always find something nice, or funny, or relatable, or just plain awesome to say. No matter what YOU say. She's there to respond with a smile! <3” - Rustyscreech "Moist is the nicest person on this wikia. Seriously, I don't get how she does it. So if you're ever down in the dumps, talk to Moist :D Don't forget she's really cool too! x3" - Lilderpderp "Magical Incredibly Nice >w> Such a great friend :3 Terific :D Mist is the nicest person I have ever met, she can cheer you up and stick for you! It seems like she only made 1 mistake <3" ''-''Elegant ":3 U R AWESOME!" - TM "MIST IS THE BEST WIFE YOU COULD ASK FOR" -Mist's loving spouse, par. "Mersty, is an AMAZING BFFL! She's fun and silly. Nothing will ever happen to your friendship with her. She'll stand up for you. She keeps you feeling happy and great about yourself. She is an amazing potato who can keep everyone happy! She is like the greatest person ever! Talk to Mersty if you feel sad, bad, or mad. She'll find a great way to cheer you up. She's super smart. :3 Keep up the great work Mersty. My message is making me cry. <3" ~Eclipseowl "ITS YO BIRTHDAY SO U GOT TA PARTY ALL DAY AND EQT SOME CAKE CAUSE ITS YO BIRTHDAY" -Flyingace4 "Mist is an insperation. She will always be in my heart, and I hope God blesses her life." -Iwantpeacs Final Words Okay, guys, I think I'm dying help my final words done with my first article! Please only edit if you find a grammar/spelling mistake, and tell me if you do. I want to thank Katebith for letting me use her article for help and using her favorites thing. I will probably add a request/questions/art section and pictures. Feel free to ask anything! :3 Hey, guys, mind checking out a quiz: How well do you know me? :D Or this one ! :3 There's also this newest one! Pictures done for me~ Here are some pics awesome people have done for me... Thanks! xD I might do one of my own art but too lazy to do so for now. Yeah. Help me find some I've missed, please, and add any you make for me here, too! ^U^ Formisteh.jpg|By 123lovelost, me in anime Formist.PNG|By Bubbleskirt, me and her. DCformist.jpg|By oO_birdie_Oo, us. April for Mist.png|By Lilderpderp, my OSC April in anime Mistt-1-.jpg|By Candifloss; she drew my name fancily on paper For Mist566.jpg|By Lilderpderp, a sketch of me on paper, in anime OSC Yourself Contest Prize! -D 800 600 q50.jpg|A contest prize for Mockingjay1001's contest, "OSC Yourself." I'm the second. love love love ; u ;.jpg|By Tablet001, my OSCs Nickolette and Kris on a beach walk. Friends.jpg|By Tablet001, me (left), her, and Battybat8 from DC. April.png|By Rose20_23, my OSC April, made on SAI Kris.jpg|My OSC, Kris, by Starblaide (turturmy) Miest.jpg|By Candifloss, her and my OSC April in PPG human april.jpg|By pensandpaint3000, my OSC April, as a human April by MJ.jpg|By Mockingjay1001, my OSC April Disney-Create-Tiger-Lover-Art-April-for-Mist566.jpg|By Tiger_Lover_Art, April. Disney-Create-Tiger-Lover-Art-For-Mist-566.jpg|By Tiger_Lover_Art, a letter to me.. (WHY DIDN'T I GET THE REQUEST DONE LAZY BUTT) Disney-Create-AnimeLoverFan-April-Request.jpg|By AnimeLoverFan, my OSC April. Disney-Create-wolf-luver1290-4-Mist566 (1).jpg|By wolf_luver1290, a picture of an OSC I made for her Disney-Create-wolf-luver1290-4-Mist566.jpg|By wolf_luver1290, a wolf she made for me Disney-Create-JubiLizzy123-for-Mist566.jpg|By Jubilizzy123, my OSC Lilac, with hers, Lizzy Disney-Create-KittyGirl2010-For-Mist566-April-and-Sam.jpg|By Kittygirl2010, April with Sam, her OSC liliac.jpg|By GraceRaincloud, drawing of Lilac, my OSC, as a human Request2.jpg|By GraceRaincloud, us. Disney-Create-Misty-moon-7-Mist566s-Request.jpg|By Misty-moon-7, her mascot Violet, with mine, Stripetail. Disney-Create-kletom-4-mah-fwiend-mist.jpg|By kletom, my OSC April as a PPG. Disney-Create-karin840-Avril-Gift.jpg|My Wolfcoon Avril by Karin840, a gift for me. Disney-Create-Jessie-Grl-Realistic-pizza-for-Mist566.jpg|By jessie_grl Disney-Create-Firefly-7-Mist566-s-request.jpg|My warriors character, Stripetail, by Firefly-7 For Mist566DC.jpg|By Derpyhooves78, my OSC Kyra as a PPG Disney-Create-oO-birdie-Oo-For-Mist566.jpg|By oO_birdie_Oo. Her and I having a picnic. Disney-Create-Under-Par-For-Mist556-request-D.jpg|By Under_Par, me as a schoolgirl Disney-Create-Pinkshimmer10-For-Mist566.jpg|By Pinkshimmer16, me (April) and her in PPG Disney-Create-ROCKY-COOKIE-For-mist566-request-6.jpg|ROCKY-COOKIE and I (April) in PPG MISTSWAG.jpg|By Candifloss. Mistinabox.jpg|By Candi the suffocater Disney-Create-Tablet001-Art-trade-4-My-pal-Mist566.jpg|A drawing of my OSC, April, with Alexa by Tablet001 Disney-Create-XDlucky3XD-FOR-Mist566-and-Nickis-band.jpg|By XDlucky3XD. A letter made for me. Disney-Create-XDlucky3XD-For-Mist566-and-Vio.jpg|By XDlucky3XD, my wolf, Vio, with hers, Austin. Disney-Create-XDlucky3XD-For-my-Best-bud-Mist566.jpg|XDlucky3XD made a very kind letter to me. ;w; Disney-Create-XDlucky3XD-For-my-new-friend-Mist566.jpg|A picture of my OSC, April, and Midnight, XDlucky3XD's character, which is made by her. Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-Mist566s-art-trade-request.jpg|By Mockingjay1001; a picture of my dog, Charlie, and hers, Pippi, for an art trade. Disney-Create-123lovelost-My-DC-BFFs-Pt-1.jpg|By 123LoveLost. A picture of her best DCFs: Casualgirl10, me, and Lilderpderp. Disney-Create-TonkoneseKitty-Mist566s-request.jpg|By TonkoneseKitty, a picture done for me of my wolf, Icy-Blue. Disney-Create-Midnite-Eclipse-Mist566s-request.jpg|Drawn by Midnite_Eclipse; a drawing of her wolf, Eclipse, and Icy-Blue. Disney-Create-moon0123-For-Mist566.jpg|By moon0123, who made a letter to me. Disney-Create-Misty-moon-7-to-my-bff.jpg|By my friend, Mist-moon-7; a picture of April. Disney-Create-GraceRaincloud-Day-3.jpg|By GraceRainCloud, a picture of her DCFs: Kletom, me, Lilderpderp, & herself. Disney-Create-ROCKY-COOKIE-mist566.jpg|A picture by ROCKY-COOKIE. She drew a PPG in my style. Disney-Create-glowb-Stripetail-for-Mist566.jpg|glowb drew a picture of my warrior, Stripetail. Peppermint.jpeg|By Rapunzelosum, my pony, Peppermint Cane. :D Disney-Create-casualgirl10-For-My-Bestie-Mist566.jpg|By Casualgirl10; us. :3 Aprilformisty.jpg|April by my friend, GraceRaincloud. :3 For Misteh!.png|By The Awesome Elegantly_Art1, just something sweet done for me on Paint <3 Disney-Create-xXsparkwolfXx-For-Mist566.jpg|By xXsparkwolfXx :DDD <3 <3 Her Wolfcoon Harley, with Avril, mine.(Sorry I got overjoyed when I saw this lol.) Mersthasletophat.jpg|By Kletom. Me! :3 .U. Kyra.jpg|By birdie!! <3 An amazing pic on paper, of my character Kyra. :3 Mist.jpg|By Jindoo! Me in PPG!!! Peppermint cane request.PNG|Peppermint Cane in pen & paper by Rapunzelosum. : 3 Peppermint cane.PNG|By Rapunzelosum, my MLP OC Peppermint Cane as a CP character Icy Blue.jpg|By Glowb, a picture of my fursona, Icy-Blue. ForMist.jpg|By Elegantly_Art1, my OSC April with hers, Glammor. 1111111111111111111111111111111.png|By Mulligan100, my character Peppermint Cane as a PPG! C= Captura de pantalla 2013-12-19 a las 10.44.20.png|By Antuc, a sweet letter & picture of my character April as a PPG. :3 Disney-Create-puppydog58-For-Mist566.jpg|By Puppydog58, my character April with hers. :3 Forevers.jpg|By Candifloss as a Christmas gift, a picture of her, Lilderpderp, and I. ♥ Krisolette.jpg|By 123LoveLost, my two OSCs, Kris and Nickolette (forming the couple Krisolette) together in PPG form, for Christmas ♥ MIST.png|By Derpyhooves78 for the '''Disney Create Wiki Christmas Drawing Exchange; my OC Peppermint Cane in BBBFF style ♥ Yaycc.png|By Derpyhooves78, the two of us, as a present for the Disney Create Christmas Drawing Exchange ♥ Photo on 12-25-13 at 4.10 PM.jpg|By Katebith, my name beautifully written on paper, for Christmas! ♥ mybucket.jpg|Bucket sealing FORTHESTORY.jpg|Picture by Candifloss for the story, DC High >w< Dxgfgfhghnyjmuhkuiloki.jpg|By ROTTWEILERCAKE. My OC Peppermint :3 <3 ForMistonDC.png|By 123LoveLost: A gift for me. <3 c: Disney-Create-cheytinky-For-Tablet001-Mist66-New-Bffs.jpg|By cheytinky; a drawing of her OSC, Erica, with Tablet001's OSC, Alexa, and mine, April. :3 Its.jpg|By WaltDisneysMulan: Us. love forever.jpg|Valentine's Day gift, by Lilderpderp. <3 <3 <3 ; w ; Drawing of my OSCs, Nickolette and Kris as humans. ♥ Hhehehehe.jpg|My OSC Kris by Bubbleskirt ^-^ Disney-Create-Guest465130980-April.jpg|My OSC April by Guest465130980 :D For MIST.png|STICKS ARE MY LIFE by Selenavictoria88 lol icey.jpg|By Colorheart, my arctic fox, Icy-Blue Formist556in2014.jpg|By DanceDCCreate, a picture of April (as a PPG) and her mascot 2014 02 21 14 25 00 519.jpg|By Awesomeperson110, my pony, Foggy Rose, in anime as a human! :D KyraKyrieforMerstieMushums.jpg|Kletom drew my OSC, Kyra, as a PPG! :3 -Striped-For Mist566.png|Rustyscreech drew my fursona, Stripetail, in a cool style :D Commision.jpg|My wolf Icy-Blue drawn by AnimeWolfForest! Disney-Create-SelenaVictoria88-For-MISTEH.jpg|Me! By SelenaVictoria88 Me amd m.png|Us by GummyUniKorn SSandSB.png|By Sunnykitty123, our SSPs, together adorably ♥ Friendsforever.png|WaltDisneysMulan (Sarah) and Mist ^.^ April Gaming.png|By GummyUniKorn, April Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 6.41.52 PM.png|By Ginnyweasley678, Jesskitty's mane 6 Love and Mist.png|~Love and Mist~ Rustyscreech oUo April For Misty.png|April drawn as a PPG by Eclipseowl Mufasa-for-mist.jpg|By WaltDisneysMulan, a TLK card for my birthday! ♥ For Mersty.jpg|By EclipseOwl, a birthday drawing of us! ♥ NUTELLA.jpg|PufflePal876 made this for Mist for her B-day MISTSBDAY.png|Birdie drew me April and made me a collage for my birthday ♥ HAPPY BIRFDAY.png|a birthday gift from Awesomeperson110 of peppermint cane as a human! Photo on 4-21-14 at 6.51 PM.jpg|a birthday gift from kletom; her and humanized april on a cake! Happy b-day!!!.jpg|a birthday gift of my oc, solar spirit, by iwantpeace/dj_spotted. GiftforMisty.png|by diamondmaster; a drawing of me and her for my birthday! Category:About me